Medusalith Amaquelin
Real Name: Medusalith Amaquelin-Boltagon *'Current Alias:' Queen Medusa *'Aliases:' Madame Medusa *'Editorial Names:' Dark Queen *'Relatives:' **Magnar (paternal grandfather, deceased) **Zeta (paternal grandmother, deceased) **Kobar (maternal grandfather) **La (maternal grandmother) **Rynda (paternal aunt) **Azur (maternal aunt) **Quelin (father) **Ambur (mother) **Crystalia Amaquelin (sister) **Blackagar Boltagon (husband, second cousin) **Ahura Boltagon (son) **Karnak (second cousin, deceased) **Gorgon (second cousin) **Triton (second cousin) **Psynapse (second cousin) **Maximus (cousin) **Luna Maximoff (niece) *'Affiliation:' Inhuman Royal Family, Universal Inhumans, Royal Guard; formerly Axis, Future Foundation, Fantastic Four, Illuminati, Galactic Council, Frightful Four, Lady Liberators *'Base of Operations:' New Attilan, Hudson River, New York/New Jersey border; formerly Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Attilan, Hala, Blue Area of the Moon; Himalayas; Atlantic Ocean *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' New Attilan, Attilan *'Marital Status:' Married *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Red *'Origin:' Inhuman *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Attilan Island, Atlantic Ocean Powers and Abilities Inhuman Metabolism: Besides strength, Medusa possesses certain physical skills superior to those of human athletes. Her inhuman metabolism affords her slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America. *''Superhuman Reflexes'' *''Superhuman Endurance'' *''Superhuman Speed'' Trichokinesis: Medusa can control the movement of her hair as if it were countless thin appendages growing from her head. A psionic field permeates her mutagenically altered hair cells, causing mutual attraction across the gaps between strands. These relatively small forces operate in conjunction to develop larger forces. Through concentration, she can psionically move her hair in any manner imaginable. She can snap the length of it through the air like a whip or rotate it in a fan-like manner. She can bind people or objects with it as if it were rope or use it to lift objects which weigh more than she could lift with her arms. Medusa can also perform delicate manipulations with her hair such as lock picking or threading a needle, and such complex acts of coordination as typing or shuffling a deck of cards. Although she has no nerve endings in her hair, she can "feel" sensations on all parts of her hair by a form of mental feedback from her psionic field. Highly Resilient Hair: Medusa possesses a long, thick head of hair, every strand of which has greater tensile strength, modulus of elasticity, and shear resistance than an iron wire of the same thickness, as well as the psychokinetic ability to animate her hair for a number of feats. Her hair, approximately six feet in length while relaxed, can elongate to almost twice its normal length with only about a 25% loss of overall tensile strength. One strand of hair, two-feet long, can support 6.4 pounds, a list-sized lock of hair can support about 750 pounds, and her whole head of hair can lift about 3,200 pounds. A portion of her hair must be used to anchor the rest of these greater weights, so that more than her scalp or skull is used as a brace. As yet, Medusa has not manifested her psychokinetic powers in any way except the animation of her own hair. Whether she has the potential to control other fibrous substances other than her own hair has not yet been determined. If cut, her hair regrows extremely quickly. Category:Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Hair Manipulation